Blackout (Outlier) (Earth-7045)
This article refers to the Decepticon outlier who was briefly apart of (and helped found) the Ultracons. For the Unicron cultist turned herald, see Blackout (Herald of Unicron). For the Gorlamite cyborg, see Blackout (Gorlamite). For the Mini-Con partner of Demolishor, see Blackout (Mini-Con). For the descendant of the demon Lilith, see Raymond Carrigan. For the human supervillain, see Marcus Daniels. The massive Blackout has been described as the "hound" of Megatron before his disappearance. In better days he was always to be found looming powerful and silent behind his leader's right shoulder. When given a target he hunts it down with fierce determination. Blackout has a sneaky side and, once he got a hold of him during a trip to Animatron, uses his Mini-Con companion Scorponok's small size to great advantage. History to be added Powers & Abilities Blackout= |-| Ultracon= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Helicopter alt. mode'' *****''Propeller Blades & Wings'' ******''Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'E.M.P Generation': caused by slamming his hands or stomping his feet onto any surface Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence' *'Skilled Flyer' *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Intimidation' *'Expert Tracker' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Slow in both modes. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Helicopter alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'X-18 Scrapmaker': a highly powerful, multi-barreled weapon analogous to a minigun. Reducing the spin-up time of its previous model dramatically, the X18 can make grated gears of the opposition in no time flat, which is also how fast it will chew through ammo. *'Helicopter mode guns & missiles': missiles can still be used in robot mode. Trivia *Blackout's EMP powers come from his Animated counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Esserlon (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Grey Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Ultracons (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Energy Blasts Category:Piloting Category:Expert Combatant Category:Intimidation Category:Tracking Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Blackout Category:Composite Characters